


[Podfic] S-Rank Secret

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Tumblr prompt fic - Getting a cold and having a red nose from using hundreds of tissues.Iruka comes home to a sad, pitiful looking Kakashi, who just wants some TLC.[Podfic Version | original story by MagnusTesla]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] S-Rank Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [S-Rank Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075727) by [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla). 



> The lovely [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) kindly gave me permission to podfic this adorable work. Thank you so much!

  
**S-Rank Secret**  
Written by MagnusTesla, read by Kalira.  
Length: 3 minutes, 51 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/s-rank-secret-magnus-tesla-podfic-by-kalira/S-Rank%20Secret%20-%20MagnusTesla.mp3)


End file.
